


Kageyama's Troubles With Smiling

by tobiosvolleyball



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama trying to smile, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, no beta we die like men, tsukishima is whiPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosvolleyball/pseuds/tobiosvolleyball
Summary: An insecure Kageyama x a whipped Tsukishima.When they clash, what happens?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 121





	Kageyama's Troubles With Smiling

Kageyama sighed, staring at his face at the mirror. He leaned in, taking in a good look at his features. His straight, raven hair, his blue eyes, and his scowl. He frowned, before putting his two pointer fingers at the edges of his mouth and pulling them upwards to create an awkward smile. Kageyama held the face even when he put his hands back to his sides. His eyes deepened in sadness as he stared at his crooked looking smirk.

He looked evil.

Kageyama has never been fond of smiling. Even during his childhood, he wouldn't smile. You'd only be able to realize if he were smiling if there were excitement in his eyes and a tiny blush on his face. Other than that, Kageyama has always had the most stoic face and the ugliest smile.

When Kageyama tried mimicking Sugawara's smile, his teammates were paralyzed in fear and Hinata screamed. After that, Kageyama hated smiling even more but practiced his smile every day in the mirror. He just never kept getting better. Hinata even flat-out told him that he was even scarier than usual when he smiled. And Kageyama wasn't even trying to be scary! That said a lot.

Kageyama's been insecure about his smile since... forever. All he wanted was to reassure his teammates that everything would be fine and that they'd be able to breakthrough. Nobody got the message, obviously.

He sighed, allowing the sides of his face to plop back down to its usual stoic demeanor. He grabbed the sides of the sink and stared at himself for a great minute before trying again.

Smile.

Smile!

Why is it so hard?! Why does it look so ugly?! Hinata and Sugawara have gorgeous smiles. Even Nishinoya-san. Everybody else could smile. Hell, even Tsukishima had a pretty smile. What was wrong with his?

Kageyama flinched when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. His face flushed in embarrassment as he saw his boyfriend hugging him.

"Shh, Ou-sama." Tsukishima sighed, kissing his cheek.

Kageyama stayed quiet, waiting for Tsukishima to go on.

"Don't worry. Your smile is really nice." Tsukishima said, genuinely.

"You're so whipped," Kageyama sighed, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
